All For You
by AKSQUARED
Summary: "I should have yelled back. I should have told her 'I'm hurting too. I should have snuffed her when she swung that 2x4 at me. But, I didn't." "Why?" Ji Hoo asked. I sat up and looked at him. I knew the answer and I knew that he knew the answer, "Because, I'm totally and utterly in love with her." Wo Bin x Sun Ja aka Sunny
1. Chapter 1

**SWB'S POV: **

_I walked into the club, the smell of beer, weed and liquor hitting my nostrils. It was filled wall to wall in the club as I made my way to the VIP area. I'm by myself because Jun Pyo is off in China and Ji Hoo and Yi Jung are entertaining Jan Di and Ga Eul. Before I reach the VIP area, I stop at the bar and order a drink. A girl comes up next to me and we exchange the usual things. Name, number; stuff like that. The next thing I know, I'm downing shot after shot and when I look back at the girl, she's starting to look more and more like /her/. So I take more shots to keep the images out. About 2 hours later, I'm in a car on my way home, the girl from the club latched onto my arm. _

_I wake up the next morning and I could feel a head ache coming on. Good thing I don't have class until 11 am. I sniffle as I lean against my head board, ruffling my burgundy hair. I look to my left and I see her, the girl from last night. When I saw her bare back, I automatically knew I had sex with her. I huff and lightly bang my head against my headboard. I slip out of bed and head to my bathroom. I wash my face, brush my teeth and hair and take a shower. I get a towel and washcloth for the girl if she wanted it but when I get back to my room, she's gone. It's as if she wasn't there at all. I tell the maid to put the towel and washcloth back and go to my closet to get dressed. I pick out a grey muscle shirt with khaki pants and grey vans. I pair it with a simple sweater and a silver diamond watch. I run my hand through my hair again and grab my bag and keys. I head to the front of the house and towards my car, get in and rush off down the high way to Shin-wa University. _

_Classes go by quickly for me and when I get near my car, I see her leaning on it. I look at my watch and when I see the time, I knew it was her lunch break. She was dressed in the Shin-wa High uniform with nude colored stockings and high heeled black ankle boots. She had her bag tossed lazily over her shoulder and when she looked up, we locked eyes. I continued my way over there and when I came in a few feet of her, she stood up right. She had her hair down and wavy today, the wind blowing her beautiful long brown hair. She tightened her hand around the paper in her hand and her almond shaped eyes narrowed. She looked like she was about to cry. She handed me the large tan envelop and stood there as I took out what was inside. _

_I looked at the photos of me and the girl from last night. I pressed my lips into a thin line and closed my eyes. They had a photo of us leaving the club, her latched onto me. They have a photo of me kissing her neck. One of us getting into the car. One of us going into my house and one of her leaving my house this morning. _

"_Where… Where did you get these?" _

"_It's all over the Shin-wa website and school newspaper." She said in a soft voice._

"_Sun Ja, it's not-" She cut me off._

"_It's not what Woo Bin? Huh? What, it's not real? I have people I've never even talk too, come up to me and tell me they saw you with her last night. So don't you DARE tell me it's not real." She walked off back to the high school. _

_I looked at my fiancé as she walked off, a part of me saying leave, the other part saying to go after her. I walk after her and grab her arm, pulling her to face me. _

"_Wait, Sun Ja."_

"_Wait? You want me to wait? Wait for what? After all the pain you put me through you want to add to it by cheating on me. With some chick whose name, I bet, you don't even remember." She pulled away from me and kept walking. I grabbed her again and she dropped her bag. She picked up a 2x4 the construction people left on the floor and swung it at me._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled in my face. I just stood there dazed, blinking in shock. I watched as she walked back to the cafeteria. I huffed and rubbed my face and turned back to my car. I drove home, still in a state of shock._

I sat on the couch, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung and Jun Pyo sitting on the other couches as I told my story to them. I leaned my head againast the top of the couch, looking at the decorated ceiling. I huffed and spoke softly, "I should have yelled back. I should have told her 'I'm hurting too'. I should have snuffed her when she swung that 2x4 at me. But, I didn't"

"Why?" Ji Hoo asked me. I sat up and looked at him. I knew the answer and I knew that he knew the answer as well.

"Because… I'm totally and utterly in love with her."

* * *

**AN:**** In POV: **

**SWB- Song Woo Bin**

**PSJ- Park Sun Ja**

**SYJ- So Yi Jung**

**YJH- Yoon Ji Hoo**

**GJP- Goo Jun Pyo**

**GJD- Geum Jan Di**

**CGE- Chu Ga Eul**

**HJK- Ha Jae Kyung**

**These's are what it stands for. In case no one knows. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: [AN:/]**

**Here is the second chapter of All For You. Sorry it took me a while to update. Kind of busy with school and other things. c:**

* * *

**SWB'S POV:**

Me and the rest of F4 stayed and hung out for a little bit after I told them what happened at my car between Sun Ja and I and then after wards, I got in my car and drove to her home. I could tell she's still mad at me from the fight 5 days ago because she would have called me or texted me asking me to come over for us to talk. But since it's been almost a week now, I decided to take that step first and go to talk to her.

When I pulled up in front of her house, the staff let me inside. I headed up to her room and when I opened the door, I could hear the shower going from her bathroom. I sat on her bed, the side closest to the bathroom door and waited for her to finish. One thing I love about Sun Ja is that she sings when she's in the shower, and sounds very beautiful. I looked at the time on her cable box, 9: 45, and by the looks of it, she's getting ready for bed. She came out the bathroom about 7 minutes later. She didn't notice me though, for she had her towel over her head, towel drying her wet hair. She kept dancing and singing softly and I just sat there and watched her, a small smile on my face. When she got in arms length of me, I pulled on the hem of her shirt, pulling her close to me.

She let out a soft yell, but relaxed when she saw me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to my body as I could and breathed in her scent; she smelled liked warm vanilla sugar. I felt Sun Ja wrap her arms loosely around my neck and fist my hair, a soft sign escaping her lips.

"I was going to call you when I got out the shower," She said softly. I smirked against her skin, relief washing over me. I thought she was going to be defiant.

"Well I saved you a phone call then," She nodded and rested her head on top of mine. I felt her breathe in the scent of my hair and exhale softly, content filling the air around us.

"I'm sorry, Sun Ja," I told her softly. She nodded and kissed the crown of my head.

"It's okay, Oppa. I know you and I know you wouldn't cheat." I smiled when she called me "Oppa"; makes me feel all jittery inside, as corny as that sounds. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off and when my shirt hit the floor, I stood up to my full height. I find it adorably cute that I'm almost 2 heads taller than her. She wrapped her slender fingers around my belt and pulled it open as well as unbuttoning my pants, slipping them down my legs. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. I then turned out the light on her night tabled before she practically pulled me into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled into me and began dozing off to sleep. As she slept, the moonlight slipped through the curtain and hit her skin beautifully, and as she slept, I watched her. I trailed my eyes over her cheekbones, the chinkiness of her eyes, the shape of her nose and her luscious full lips and I think, how'd the hell did I end up here?

**ONE YEAR AGO- SWB'S POV:**

I sat in my father's meeting room; not wanting to be here for it was leaving me in utter boredom. My father sat at the head of the table, my mom to his right and me on her right and behind my dad stood 4 personnel. On the other side of the table, across from me, sat my dad's business partner, Park Min Ha. And to the left of him, sat his wife and daughter. She goes to my high school; I know this because she still has her Shin-wa uniform on. She must have come here straight after classes were over. Her name was Park Sun Ja, or Sunny as she is called by her friends. Scratch that, her ANNOYING friends. But I can see why she's called "Sunny", she's very beautiful. It suits her. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange-y hue and with the shades of the meeting room open, the orange-y hue crept its way in. The natural light from the windows gave her skin a very sexy and aluminous glow. She has long, wavy/ curly hair and beautiful, almond shaped eyes. The best thing I like about her features is the fact that it was all real and natural. From the roots of her hair, to the tips of her toes. She's absolutely beautiful, gorgeous infact. And her body, amazing. She doesn't have too much fat, but just enough to be sexy. But as to why she's here, along with her family, I have no idea.

Maybe they're merging projects again. They have in the past. And even then, why are Sun Ja and I here? For some reason, she never looked up. She kept her eyes on her hands, and kept her hands in her lap. There was only one time she ever looked up during the meeting. She saw me looking at her and quickly averted her eyes back to her lap. I heard my dad's voice and her father's voice in the background but it was drowned out. The only thing that snapped me out of my observation and that brought her gaze up and held it there, was my father's words.

"Then it is settled my old friend. Your daughter and my son shall be married at the end of his final year at Shin-wa High," My father spoke to Park Min Ha.

"Agreed. I think it's a splendid idea. I shall have my people reserve an interview with the press Thursday night. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful,"

"Now. In the meantime, we must go. Our flight is waiting for us. Sun Ja, my dear, I shall see you later. Come my love," Min Suk held out his hand for his wife, and they exited the meeting room together. I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder and I looked up, meeting my dad in his hard gaze.

"Woo Bin, keep Sun Ja company over the weekend. Her father and I have a business trip and won't be back until Wednesday night," my father, Song Woo Tak, told me. I nodded at his words.

"Understood, father," I spoke back in a strong solid voice. My father absolutely HATES when someone speaks in an unsure tone infront of him. Especially his son, who is Prince Song of the mafia world. There was one time where I didn't speak in a clear, bold voice and my dad punched the shit out of me. I went to school with a black eye for a week.

My father squeezed my shoulder before walking out, my mother and his personnel guards following after him. When the room was vacant besides Sun Ja and I, I latched my gaze back on her. She stared back at me, and never in my life did I want to know what someone thinking, besides right now. We sat there for about… 10 minutes, maybe, in pure and utter silence. I wonder if I should take her on the trip to America with Yu Jung and I. Ji Hoo is still in Paris with Seo Hyun- Noona and Jun Pyo is off entertaining himself with Jan Di. I swear, he swears she likes him. I truly think she hates his guts.

She might enjoy the trip actually. Just as I was about to ask her, my phone rang. I wanted to ignore the call but something told me not to.

"Ahh… Yi Jung," I said into the cellular device.

"My father's office, why?"

"Well I saw him walk by not too long ago and I'm outside."

"Mhm. Well the office door is open. We're in the meeting room on floor 12. See you here," I said and hung up on him. I put my phone away, licked my lips and continued to stare at Sun Ja. We sat there again until Yi Jung came into the room. He furred his eyebrows in question as to why she was here. Then a look of understanding hit his face, a small smirk edging its way up there also.

"Mm… That's what you meant by 'We'," I nodded at his words, "well what exactly is she doing here. I mean, I know her father and your father work together but, why are you two here?"

I looked at him, "My, my friend, are now engaged." His eyes went wide as dinner plates and I chuckled at his reaction.

"Seriously?" He asked softly, the shock still in place in his mind.

"Yeah. The announcement is happening Thursday night, when her dad and my dad come back from their business trip. We'll meet with the press then."

"So…" YI Jung started. He averted his eyes to Sun Ja, smirking as he spoke, "who is this lovely lady?"

"That is Park Sun Ja. Or Sunny as she likes to be called. Her friends are those annoying girls who are always fawning over Jun Pyo."

"Ahh. Well when will the rest of F4 meet the beautiful girl that will tie F4's own Don Juan down?"

"They already have. But she can officially meet our friends when ever she's ready too. But she will definitely meet them on Thursday night."

"Are you still coming with me to the USA for my art show?" I nodded.

"Speaking of which, Sun Ja is coming with us. Her father and my father left me with her for company. And I think she'd really like the USA trip."

Yi Jung nodded and stood up and headed for the door, "We'll be leaving about 11 am tomorrow. I'll see you at the airport."

"Wait," He stopped at the door, his hand grasping the handle," come with Sun Ja and I as I take her shopping. She'll need stuff to go on the trip with and you know girls' style very well," He looked at me as if weighting the options and sighed, nodding his head.

"Perfect," I told him, smiling. I made my way around the table and grabbed her bag. She reached out for it and I grabbed hold of her wrist with my other hand, pulling her up out of the seat. I laced my fingers with hers and smiled at her. She blushed softly and smiled back, lacing her fingers around mine. She grabbed her bag out of my hand, swung it over her shoulder and we began to walk to the elevator.

**PSJ'S POV:**

I feel kind of weird walking in the streets arm-in-arm with the Song Woo Bin. Apparently, him and Yi Jung-Sunbae are going on a trip to the United States and they plan on dragging me with them. Yi-Jung Sunbae has an art show. As we walked, I saw people staring at us. I saw Woo-Bin Sunbae smirk out the corner of my eye, and as we continued to walk, I felt myself smile. First, we stopped at a regular store and I picked out a set of matching suitcases. Then, we went to an expensive clothing store and I tried on outfit after outfit. I might have tried about 50 outfits on in that store, only to buy 10 of them. It went on like this for 3 more stores. Woo Bin brought me clothes, shoes, make-up? And other items he thinks girls may need on trips.

We exited the 4th store and I started walking to the car that was waiting for us. Only to be grabbed by my elbow. I turned around to see Woo Bin grasping my arm.

"One minute. We have one more store before we drop her home," He told the driver. The driver nodded and headed back into the car. Yi-Jung and I shared a puzzled look before giving said puzzled looks at Woo Bin-Sunbae. He smirked at me, lightly shaking his head as he pulled me off down the block, Yi-Jung trailing behind us, chuckling softly himself as he witnessed his best friend's antics and shenanigans.

Woo Bin-Sunbae pulled me into a jewelry store and stopped at the glass, waving the man over.

"I want to look at your rings," He told the man. The store man nodded. Woo Bin and I walked over to the ring section and looked at the different selections. Woo Bin then turned and looked at me.

"Which one do you like?"

I shrugged, not really sure. I pointed to one that caught my eye. It had a silver band with pearls in the middle and diamonds going around the pearls making a knot shape.

"Excuse me, can she try this one on?" I looked at Woo Bin, lightly shaking my head no. But he just chuckled at me and grabbed my hand, slipping the ring on my finger. He looked at my hand for a few seconds before taking the ring off and placing it back in the box, nodding in agreement with it.

"I'll take it," He said and handed the man the box. Woo Bin smiled at me and walked over to the watches section, as if something caught his eye. I walked over and looked at the watch he was staring at. It was a diamond watch with a stainless steel back and a silver band.

"Can my fiancée try this on?" I said softly. The man nodded and handed Woo Bin the watch. He slipped it on his left wrist and I had to admit, it looked nice on him.

"Yi-Jung, what do you think? Should I get it?" He asked his best friend. Y-Jung looked up from his watch-surfing and looked at Woo Bin for a few moments before nodding and going back to looking at what he was doing.

"I think you should get it," I told him. He smirked and nodded, taking it off and putting it back in the box. I grabbed the box and walked towards the cashier. Since he was getting a ring for me, I'll buy his watch for him. The 15.000 won (1500$ in US Currency) was worth every penny. He watched me closely, a small look of question on his face. I smiled at him and waited for him and Yi-Jung to pay for the things they were getting. After they were done, Woo Bin grabbed my hand and we walked back to the car waiting for us. When we reached the car, we bid Yi-Jung good night and he got into the car waiting for him, driving off down the block.

We then got into the backseat of the sleek black car driving off in the direction of my home. The car ride was silent. I felt Woo Bin squeeze my right hand softly, most likely to get my attention and I turned my head to him. He held his other hand out and I gave him a look of question.

"Your hand." I looked at him for a few more moments before realizing what he meant and placed my other hand in his awaiting hand. He briefly let my right hand go and grabbed my hand, slipping the ring on my left hand ring finger. He then let it go and laced our fingers back together, turning back to the window, a small smile on his face. I smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze back.


End file.
